Someday
by xTenThousandWaysToLose
Summary: Kiba Inuzuka has a crush on a girl who he finds to be perfect and extremely adorable, while Yuffie Vasuki has a crush on a boy who she finds perfect too and extremely talented. Who do they love? - Kiba Inuzuka x OC.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a small drabble story I have begun about my Naruto Canon x OC couple, Kiba Inuzuka x Yuffie Vasuki. I plan on only writing 2-3 chapters for this story, and each chapter will contain about 258 words. :) This first chapter will be in Kiba's P.O.V., the next chapter will be in my Naruto OC Yuffie Vasuki's P.O.V., and the last chapter (if I choose to do a 3rd one.) will be about... Well, you'll see. I don't want to spoil. ;) **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! Just please note, guys, I'm not perfect at Grammar, no one is. But, I try my best! **

**Also, to include, this is my first time writing in Kiba's P.O.V., and I hope I didn't screw up his character or make him seem OOC. So I will appreciate reviews on that especially. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kiba Inuzuka (sadly.) or Naruto in any shape or form. I only own my Naruto OC, Yuffie Vasuki!**

* * *

"Hey, Kiba-Kun!"

I heard someone call out to me. Turning my head to see who it was, I could immediately feel my heart begin to race, my cheeks somewhat heat up, and feel myself melt as I saw her. Every single little thing about her was _/perfect/_.

Her scent is amazing to me, her grins and blushes are the cutest things I have ever seen in my entire life, the way she talks and laughs is like music to my ears, when she becomes all shy and embarrassed I lose it because of how damn adorable she is... What else can I say? _/Need/_ I go on?

At first, I didn't feel this way about her until we both became Genins. Then it took me years to figure out _/why/_ I felt this way around her, I didn't even have a clue in the beginning. However, time passed and now I know why I feel this way towards her, and this feeling is called...

_Love_, and to be honest, it's a damn good feeling.

Who is she, you ask?...

"Kiba-Kun?"

"Huh?" I gasped as I snapped out of my daydreams about her. Shaking my head, there she was, looking up at me with that adorable grin and blush upon her beautiful face. "Oh, hey Yuffie."

"What'cha doing?" She asked me, rocking back and forth happily on the balls of her heels.

... She's Yuffie Vasuki. The most beautiful, adorable, talented, and amazing Kunoichi I have ever seen.

I hope greatly that someday... Just _/someday/_, she'll be _/all/_ mine...


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay, here's chapter two of Someday, guys! :D This time, it's in Yuffie's P.O.V. C; The next and last chapter will not be spoken about, since I don't want to spoil it! Anyway, hope you guys like this chapter. :D**

**Enjoy and review, please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kiba Inuzuka or Naruto/Naruto: Shippuden. I only own Yuffie Vasuki, my Naruto OC.**

* * *

"Hey, Kiba-Kun!"

I called as I strolled up to him happily. Inside, I could feel all kinds of emotions; shyness, nervousness, butterflies in my stomach—everything.

Kiba Inuzuka was the one I truly held romantic feelings for, however, I couldn't tell him. No matter how hard I tried. Every time I attempted to confess, I either got too nervous, we were disturbed by somebody, or whatever. And trust me, I was beginning to get frustrated. Hopefully, today I'll succeed.

As I approached him, I could feel my heart begin to race, my face heat, the palms of my hands become sweaty... What did he have to make me feel this way every time I was around him? When I was just a Genin, I had no idea what this feeling was called, but now I knew the name of it. And it was...

... _Love_...

His grins and laughs made me melt, his confident and arrogant self made me smile, his skills and talents inspired me to become stronger, and—... Well, he was _too amazing_ for me to describe. To me, he had _no_ whatsoever flaws.

"Kiba-Kun?" I called out to him, raising a brow. It seemed like I snapped him out of a daydream. Aww.. He was so cute!

"Oh, hey Yuffie." He replied to me with a grin, rubbing the back of his head.

Whenever he spoke to me, I turned into a mess. His voice sent me into a daydream every single time.

I hope greatly that someday... Just _/someday/_, he'll be _/all/_ mine...


End file.
